Summer of love
by Kaylalyak
Summary: Jack and the gang go on there summer vacation and it is possible some kind of love will happen between Jack and Kim.
1. Summer of love 1

Summer Of Love

Jack's POV

As Jerry,Milton,Eddie,and I were walking to Falafel Phil's we saw Kim making out with that kid are they dating.I asked the guys"Do you think Kim is dating him ?"

"Why is Jackie jealous or something ?"Jerry said

"No I'm not"Yes I really am I wish that was me.

Kim turned her head to us and we quickly turned ourselves around so she wouldn't see us.

Kim's POV

Adam(my boyfriend) and I were walking out of Falafel Phil's to go tell the guys about me and Adam dating for 2 weeks.

"Hey Kim I need to go home my mom said that there is a emergency."Adam said

I told him"Okay I will tell the guys myself bye"I kissed him goodbye and began to be a makeout about 5 minutes I stopped him and turned my head to see the guys looking up at the sky like idiots.

I walked up to them and tapped their shouldeer and they turned around in startle.I said"Hey guys"

"Hey Kim"They said

"I have to tell you guys something"I said

"Let me guess...You're dating that kid Adam"Jack said

"How did you know"I said suprised

"Well a few minutes ago we saw you guys sucking faces"Jerry said

"Ohh sorry...Wait you're not mad"


	2. Chapter 2

Summer of love

Kim POV

"Wait you're not mad"I repeated

"Nah we keep secrets from you all the time"Jerry admitted

"Oh really thanks Jerry"

"No problem"Jerry said then Jack slapped his arm

"So guys group hug"I said with a devious smirk on my face

As fast as they could they ran into different directions

Jack's POV

As soon as Kim wanted a "Hug" they guys and including I ran into different directions so she would not kill us

* * *

Three months later

Jack's POV

Summer vacation is here and I am about to break up with Donna Tobin because she cheated on me with Kim's boyfriend

I see her at her locker and I yell"DONNA WE ARE DONE"

"What why"she said

"Don't even try to explain I saw you making out with Kim's boyfriend and it kinda seemed like you liked it

Kim's POV

I am walking through the halls and I hear Jack yelling. I run to where the yelling was coming from. I stop to hear that my boyfriend and Donna were making out wow

I run to his locker to see him flirting with Lindsey. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder and when he turned around I slapped him on the face to show him how I felt right then. He said"Kim why did you slap me"

"One thing we are through and don't call me or text me at all got it"I said to him and I left home hoping not to see him ever again

When I get home I turn on my computer and see my cousin Katelyn had sent me mail so I check to see what it is about

To:KimC3

From:KatelynC#1

Message:

Hey Kim my nanny said you can stay with us in New York for the whole summer if you want and you can bring 1-10 people with you and we will have a private jet to pick you guys up in Friday at 5:00 am be ready bye love ya

Wow I gotta call the guys right after I take a nap man I am tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer of Love

Kim's POV

After I got up to tell the guys. I got to the dojo and saw everyone there well that is good. I walked in and Grace saw me she ran up to me and said"KIM where were you we were calling you for the past 2 hours"

"Yeah I'm fine calm down I've been at my house taking a nap because I was tired of all this drama that is going on around the school"I said

"Okay just making sure because you were never skipped or have been late for class before so I got real worried"Rudy said

"Okay now I have some news for all of you okay"I said

Everyone went silent waiting for an answer from me, then I shouted"WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK"

Everyone started to cheer but then stopped and Milton said"How?"

"Well my cousin in New York told me that her nanny said that I can bring 1-10 people so I choose you guys and your welcome"I said

Jack was staring at me and I walked up to him and I said"I heard what happened and I broke up with him don't worry"

"Wait you broke up with him?"Jack sounded suprised, I nodded and then said"You knew Donna was cheating but you never broke up with her?", he shook his head

"Why?"I said

"Well I knew she never liked me and I like someone else instead of that plastic barbie doll"Jack said as I let out a chuckle

* * *

(The day of the gang leaving to NYC)

Jack's POV

As we were in the parking lot and I see someone that looks like Donna, then I realize that is actually Donna. She turns around and she sees me. Aww man then she started to shout"JACK I'M RIGHT HERE CAN'T YOU SEE ME JACK"I take a look back seeing her running towards us so I push everyone especially Kim and close the doors and then Donna showes up to the window next to me mouthong"I love you I LOVE YOU"

I yell at Rudy"DRIVE NOW HURRY UP"

Rudy does what I told him to do and he kept driving.

* * *

Kim's POV

We got on the private jet and I was siting next to Jack and a few miutes later I got really tired and decided to fall asleep.

Milton's POV

As I was studying about Geometry when I heard Jerry and Eddie laughing and when I turn around I see Jerry and Eddie laughing because Jack and Kim are sleeping head on shoulder and head on head.

Then I start to hear Jack whisper a name Kim's name aww he so loves her.

Jack's POV

I wake up to a sleepless Kim next to me and the guys looking at photos of me and Kim sleeping. Man I am going to kill them.

I go to stand behind them and a few minutes later they both turn around and sees me looking at them and start to freakout.

"Hey Jack did you ever know you talk in you're sleep"Jerry said

Oh no they heard me talking about Kim this is not good and Yes I have the biggest crush on her okay.

* * *

Kim's POV

As we are staring at the penthouse I see my cousin run down the stairs and she runs to me and gives me a big hug.

I say"Katelyn meet Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Julie, Grace and Kelsey"

"Hi as you know I am Katelyn"she said

"Well since there are nine people then 2 people in each room but Rudy gets his own since he is an adult. So here are are your rooms"

* * *

(A few weeks later)

Kim's POV

We are at this awesome place in New Jersey and all of us are hanging out well especially Katelyn and Jack they are dating that is some news uhh, Yes I like Jack I have grown on him.

I am siting and Julie and Kelsey are chasing Jerry and Eddie as me and Grace are relaxing. Jack, Katelyn ans the guys come up o us and Jack asks us"Are you guys gonna swim?"

"Later Jack not now"

A few minutes later I feel four hand carring me and I also see Eddie and Milton carring Grace, as Jack and Jerry were carring me. As we got to the boardwalk Jack and Jerry start to swing me and dropped me into the water as I went deeper I felt more water get stuck in my throat then everything turned black...


	4. Chapter 4

Summer of love

Chapter 4

Jack's POV

As we threw Kim and Grace in the water after about 30 seconds we lost sight of them and then Jerry jumped in for Grace and he came within 3 minutes. Then I jumped in and I saw a flash of golden blonde and I kept going under until I saw Kim's body. I saw Kim and I took her and carried up to the shore and saw Grace run to her seat. I did CPR on Kim and she started to cough.

She woke up and saw me and looked so mad then she quickly got up and yelled"I told you guys that I would go in but since you did not listen I could've drowned and not be able to live. I could not breathe." Then she left.

Kim's POV

I suddenly woke up and saw Jack I quickly got up an yelled"I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I WOULD GO IN BUT SINCE YOU DID NOT LISTEN I COULD'VE DROWNED AND NOT ABLE TO LIVE. I COULD NOT BREATHE" Then I left and went to get my bags and go back to Seaford. I went back to the building that Katelyn lived in and went to call my mom

KIM:Hey mom it's me I was wondering if I can go back to Seaford I am not happy here

KIM'S MOM:Sure honey When do you wanna leave

KIM:Today

KIM'S MOM:Okay I will get you the next plane flight

KIM:Thanks mom

KIM'S MOM:No problem honey now pack

KIM:OKAY

I hung up. Then I heard someone come in and saw Katelyn, Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie and I quickly texted Kelsey and Julie to come to me and Grace's room.

They did and I said"Guys tonight I am going back to Seaford"

"Why" Grace asked me

"Because I cannot stand to see Katelyn and Jack together so I am just gonna leave"I replied

* * *

Night came and I put a letter under everyone's door except the people who know I am leaving

* * *

Jack's POV

I woke up the next morining as I walked into the kitchen and everyone looked sad. I said"Guys what is going on"

"Check on the floor in your room"Grace said

I did and I saw a note that Kim worte

**Dear Jack, **

**I am in Seaford now and do not do anything just stay there and have fun with Katelyn and I just wanted to say I really like but don't let that ruin what you and Katelyn have okay so have fun with Katelyn**

**Love KIM **

I knew what I had to do

* * *

I got to Seaford and ran to Kim's house. I knocke don her door and she opened it

"Jack what are you..."I kissed her and she kissed back. We let go and I said" I love you Kim Crawford and will you do the honor and be my girlfriend"

"YES" She kissed me and we kept on and on and on and on until we were out of breath

THE END


End file.
